The present invention relates to an operating device for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle with a starter.
Such operating devices with a starter are knowns from literature, Autoelectric, Autoelectronic Vieweg, Verlag, 1998, page 1, 91. The starter of the operating device has an electric motor. In the known operating device the electric motor is operated only over a short time for starting of the internal combustion engine, and during the operation of the internal combustion engine, no longer operates. The electric motor of the starter must be dimensioned sufficiently to guarantee a start of the internal combustion engine in any conditions. With the electric motor, thereby the weight of the motor vehicle is increased and it remains unused during the operation of the internal combustion engine. It is moreover known to use a fuel pump for a fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine, with which a predetermined injection pressure of the fuel is produced. Fuel pumps driven by an electric motor are used for low feeding pressure, and fuel pumps driven mechanically by the internal combustion engine are used for high feeding pressure. A high feeding pressure is required for example during direct injection of the fuel in the combustion chamber of the cylinder of the internal combustion engine. This is the case for a so-called gasoline-direct injection with separately ignited internal combustion engines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an operating device of the above mentioned general type, in which the electric motor of the starter is used better and no drive for the fuel pump is needed.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an operating device of the above mentioned general type, in which the electric motor is used additionally at least indirectly for driving of a fuel pump.
When the operating device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it provides the above mentioned advantages and eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art.
The fuel pump can be a high pressure pump which produces a pressure of approximately 30 bar to 100 bar. Since the electric motor is dimensioned for starting of the internal combustion engine, it can be used for driving a fuel pump which produces a high feeding pressure, which is the case during a fuel injection directly into the combustion chamber of the cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the fuel pump, during the start of the internal combustion engine performed by the starter, can be uncoupled from the electric motor. Thereby for starting of the internal combustion engine, the total power of the electric motor is utilized.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.